Bondng
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: SDAKA 4: When XANA attcks yet agan, it's time for the heros to have a litle bondng time...
1. Chapter 1

Kelly's POV:

"All right guys, you can start now." Jeremy said. Gary, Tori, & I took off at a run. We had to find & rescue Ms. Stones & take her to a tower Jeremy had chosen. Od, Ulrick, & Yumi would try to stop us.

We fond Ms. Stones stuck into a huge piece of ice. I stuck my sword into the ice to try & cut it, but ended up getting it stuck.

"Well, this isn't good." I said, trying to get it free. Meanwhile, Gary & Tori were able to free Ms. Stones.

"So, which way?" Tori asked. I finally pulled my sword from the ice.

"That way." she said, pointing to it. We hadn't gotten far before Od jumped out, with a very Od-sounding growl.

"I'm a Tarantula!" he said, waving his arms around. I guess he was trying to look menacing.

Now, we knew that this was pretty much the ultimate test. So we were able to keep ourselves from laughing…

…for about 30 seconds…

* * *

"You're still up?" Tori asked me. The test was over, & Jeremy had said that we didn't have to hang around if we didn't want to.

"Is it possible to be exhausted & wired at the same time?" I asked, not looking up from the boxing game I was playing.

"Well, we kinda got our butts kicked. I thought I was falling asleep standing up when I got my shower."

"But we were so close, & I think that's what's bugging me." I hit pause on my game. "It's like a hard boss battle. You try so hard but when you lose, you always want 'just one more try'."

Tori smiled. "Just remember that we have class tomorrow, so you have to get some sleep."

I looked at the screen. It didn't look like I'd win this time. "Just one more try."

* * *

**Welcome back! Welcome to a forth story in the Strange Days at Kadic Academy series! If you're new, feel free to jump in here. You may be a little confused, but don't worry. You can always catch up on the other fics while this is being written. I really hope you guys like this one!**

**Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly's POV:

"…so when an atom loses electrons, it will become a charged ion. This means that they will want to combine with anther ion to have the eight that it wants..." Mrs. Stones said. I was trying to take notes when I felt a piece of paper drop into my lap. I opened it up, & had to hold back my laughter.

_Roar! I'm a Tarantula! _was written in Gary's handwriting. I nudged Tori & showed it to her. She tried not to laugh. Luckily for us, the bell rang at that moment.

"Ok guys; make sure your posters are finished by Friday." Ms. Stones called as the class left.

"That was so funny last night." I said once Tori, Gary, & I were in the hall heading to our next classes.

"Yeh, he won't be living that down any time soon…" Tori said.

"That's true. I'm sure the others will have some thing to say about it." Gary said.

I gasped. "No way!" I cried.

"Why not? You just said it was funny…"

"Not talking about that. Look over there." I said, nodding towards a little farther down the hall.

"…Is that Dani Lang?" Tori asked.

"Yes, but she's kissing Blaine O'Neal!"

"What dos it matter?" Gary asked.

"…Dani has a boyfriend, & it's not Blaine…" I said. "Oh man, & that's my locker they're leaning against!"

"So?"

"My math book is in there. I need it for class."

"I don't think you have to worry about it." Tori said. Dani & Blaine were both heading down the hall as quickly as they cold.

"Oh good, I didn't want to interrupt their moment." I hurried to my locker. "You guys go ahead, I won't take long."

I started to turn the lock when I felt some thing on it. I saw that there was some kind of…rust on it…

I sighed. It was bad enough that I had math class next…

* * *

**I think I should warn you guys that updates for this story might not be as regular as usual. I love the concept for this story (which will be explained more later) but the science it deals with is some thing that I'm not very good at. I'll be fact checking like crazy, so the update schedule will probably reflect that…**

**Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly's POV:

"What exactly are we looking for down here?" I asked. We were all in the basement of the Hermitage. After Ms. Stones fond the solar panels down here, she suggested we all clean & organize the basement.

"Anything that might help us defeat XANA." Jeremy said.

"Anything that might make this job a little more fun." Od said.

"I think this is fun." Tori said.

"You're just sitting there, looking at a photo album." Gary said. "Some of us are actually working…"

"I'm working. Ms. Stones wanted to see these."

"That actually sounds kinda interesting, let me see…" Od said. He bent over them, leaning on both Tori & Ms. Stones for balance. Suddenly, they all started coughing.

"Sorry, guess I kicked up some dust…"Od said.

"Perfectly white dust…?" I asked, staring at the white powder that was on the ground.

"Let me see this." Ms. Stones said. Luckily, we fond her father's old microscope on his desk. Quickly, she prepared a slide.

I started to feel strange, like I was…incomplete. Before I knew what was happening, Gary had come over to me & suddenly we were kissing…

We realized what was happening at almost the exact same moment & pulled away quickly. "What the heck was that?" I asked, completely embarrassed.

"More importantly, what's that under your feet?" Yumi asked.

I bent down. Apparently, some sort of gritty stuff was on the ground. "You're sure it came from us?"

"It fell right off of you guys." Ulrick said as Ms. Stones put some on anther slide."

"It's sodium chloride." she said after a moment.

"Is that really dangerous?" Od asked.

"It's table salt. The white powder is calcium carbonate, which is chalk Od, not a deadly chemical."

"That doesn't make any sense. How did that stuff get here?" I asked.

"I'll run the Super Scan to make sure XANA hasn't decided to attack." Jeremy said. "But when strange things happen around here, XANA's normally behind it…"

* * *

**Ok, so that's not my best cliffy. I decided to break this scene up so that it would get updated a little bit faster. I know it's been a long time since updating, but I'll try to get this updated soon…**

**Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Gary's POV:

"I don't get it." I said. The Super Scan had just picked up a tower in the Artic Region. "XANA doesn't get anything from this, so why do it?"

"It might be a distraction." Yumi said. "To make us fight with each other. XANA's used that tactic before…"

"Or to keep us away from what Willem might be working on." Ulrick said.

"I'm worried about how far it will progress." Ms. Stones said. "So far, the reactions we've observed are harmless enough, what if people accidentally create some thing more deadly?"

"What ever the reason, we need to get to Lyoko _now_." Jeremy said.

"Wait a minute, this is a good opportunity." Ulrick said. "If XANA's up to some thing, maybe we can get a look at what that schedule is that Gary told us about."

"You mean you want to _break in _to my dad's place?" I asked. "Are you crazy?"

"It's not breaking in if you're there." Ulrick said. "He's your father."

"What about the file?" I asked, still not liking the idea. "I saw it when it was already open, I have no idea how to get to it…"

"That's why Jeremy will have to come with us, then."

"…Uh, why am I suddenly a part of this?" Jeremy asked.

"Because Alita can run the supercomputer while you're helping us." Ulrick seemed to have an answer for everything today.

"Don't worry, I'll come too." Yumi said. "Just in case we have anther incident…"

As if on cue, Tori & I were suddenly drawn to each other. I didn't even bother to see what came off of us when we finished kissing.

"You guys done yet?" Od asked. Everybody except him was trying to advert their eyes.

"Uh…yeh…" I said. "Let's go…"

* * *

**Looking at it written, this part of the scene wasn't as long as I thought it would be…oh well, at lest I may have fond a time where I can write my updates with out interruptions…**

**Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gary's POV:

"I don't think my dad's home." I said as I let the others into the study. "But that doesn't mean he won't be home soon…"

"Don't worry, we'll be done before you know it." Yumi said.

"So where exactly was the file?" Jeremy asked, sitting down at the computer.

"It was minimized on the start bar." I said. "All I had to do was get rid of the screen saver, & there it was…"

Jeremy hit a key to turn off the screen saver. Nothing was on the desktop this time.

"…This might take a little bit longer then we thought." Jeremy said.

* * *

15 minutes & an awkward hug between Jeremy & Ulrick later, Jeremy was still searching through files while the rest of us cleaned up the green powder that was all over the floor.

"Any luck?" Ulrick asked.

"Yeh, I think we managed to get most of the powder off the floor." I said.

"I was asking Jeremy."

"I'm not sure, it would take me hors to decrypt it all. I'm saving it to my flash drive." Jeremy said.

"Gary, are you home?" We all froze when we herd my dad's voce. He must have just gotten home!

"You guys have to leave, _now_!" I whispered.

"We can't, the files haven't saved yet!" Jeremy whispered.

"Doesn't matter." Ulrick said. "We can't risk getting caught by Willem."

"I'll stall." I said. "You guys climb out the window as fast as you can." I snuck out of the study.

"Gary, why were you in my office?" Dad asked. I jumped; I hadn't even realized he was right outside the door!

"I was…looking…for some thing…" I said.

"What do you need?"

"A…pencil…" I said, thinking fast.

"You don't have your own?"

He had a point. "I lost them. I was hoping to find one to borrow from your office…"

"I guess you can borrow this, for now." He pulled a pencil out of his pocket.

"Uh…great, thanks!" I said, hurrying down the hall. "I got to get back to school now, so I'll see you later!"

Hopefully, the others would be waiting for me outside…

* * *

**At lest Gary was able to think on his feet…when I have to do that, I normally can't make any sense…**

**Please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alita's POV:

"Guys, we're completely surrounded!" I called. I had flown up a bit to see how the situation looked. We had Tarantulas all around us, with more on the way.

"Just get to the tower." Kelly said. "We'll handle these guys. Besides, they probably just want to hear Od's impression of them…"

"What can I say? Not even XANA's monsters can resist my charm." Od said. I just shook my head as I looked for a clear way to get to the tower.

"Hey, be careful with that thing." Od said as Tori's dagger nearly hit him in the face. "I'm not a Tarantula!"

"This time." Kelly added.

"Sorry." Tori said. Her other dagger actually hit it's target, giving me a way to get to the tower. Then I felt a laser hit me in the wing as I started to fall to the ground, trying my best to not run into a tree.

Oh great, now some Mega Tanks decided to join the party…this'll be fun…

* * *

Gary's POV:

We hurried back to the factory. We just knew that the others would need our help by now.

"Have you gotten through yet?" Yumi asked. Jeremy was trying to call the others to see how they were holding up.

"No, & I hope that means that they're all still on Lyoko." Jeremy said. A girl leaped out at us then. I recognized her instantly as a girl in my gym class. When she looked at us, we cold see XANA's symbol in her eyes.

"So…anything we should know about this girl?" Ulrick asked.

"Well, she's basically a star athlete…on the wrestling team…" I said.

"That's…not good…"

* * *

Alita's POV:

I quickly hurried into the tower. I knew that Od & Tori couldn't hold out much longer, & Kelly had been sent home when I had finally got to the tower.

At lest XANA wouldn't win this round…

* * *

**I know that last part was short, but it was completely necessary. I think that all that's left to say will be summed up in the next (& most likely final) chaptr…**

**Which reminds me, this story (like all of mine) will have its special Q&A chapter at the end, so start sending me your questions!!!**

**Please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly's POV:

I tried to pay attention to Ms. Stones, but my mind kept drifting back to what had happened yesterday. Even though I knew XANA was just trying to mess with us, I couldn't help but keep think about kissing Gary…

Thankfully, when the bell rang I was able to snap out of it. A little bit, at lest…

"You guys go on ahead, I need to talk to Ms. Stones for a minute." I said.

"Everything all right, Kelly?" Ms. Stones asked.

"Yeh…but I have a weird question to ask you." I said, & dropped my voce to a whisper so that the next class coming in wouldn't hear me. "I was just wondering, do you think the…reactions…yesterday were random? Or do you think that there may have been some chemistry between the people involved?"

"Well…" she said, thinking about it. "I'm not really sure, but it's definitely an interesting question. Why do you ask?"

Oh crap. I was hoping I wouldn't have to revel that…

"It's just…I know that the fact that Gary & I kissed was out of our control, but…"

Ms. Stones smiled. "Don't worry, Kelly. I think Gary understands that XANA was trying to play with our emotions & pull us apart. He's done that before, several times when I was your age. Just be glad that his attack wasn't deadly."

"Oh…ok." I said as the late bell rang.

"Hold on & I'll write you a pass." Ms. Stones said.

As I walked to my next class, I couldn't help but wonder whether of not I was relived or disappointed that the kiss with Gary would mean nothing to him…& if it meant anything to _me _or not…

* * *

Jim's POV:

"This is totally crazy." I said to my visitor. "They can't be serous about this."

"They are" she said.

"But we're not supposed to interfere this much!" I said. "Sure, maybe a little nudge to get them on the right direction, but isn't this a little too far?"

"We both know that Gary will have to face his father eventually. They think that the way it stands now, Gary will not be able to do that. He needs to know that what is happening to Willem isn't his fault."

"I think they're out of they're minds." I said.

"Maybe, but they know how things are supposed to turn out in the end."

I looked again at the assignment information. This was a huge risk they were taking, but I guess they knew how things were supposed to be…

I suppose you can learn a lot from the past. For Gary's sake, I hope he will learn from what's happened long before he was born…

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I have so much to do before the holidays that my head hurts just thinking about it…**

**Any way, next is the special Q&A chapter! I'm thinking of posting that on Dec. 19 (ish), so make sure to submit your questions by then! All you need to do is hit the review button, ask your question, & you'll get your answer in the special Q&A chapter. Comments on the story are always appreciated too!!!**

**Please review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

It's pretty bad when you can't even make your own deadlines, isn't it? I hope everybody who had a question finds their way back here!

* * *

…**Why Gary can't just talk to his father about [Willem being possessed by XANA]?**

Well, that's not exactly an easy topic to bring up. Besides, a bunch of dialogue wouldn't be as interesting (to me, at least) as finding things out through other methods…like the files they took, for example.

**Why don't [Jim & the mysterious person] just TELL Gary about his father?!**

You make a very good point. It would be very simple to just pull Gary aside & tell him everything. Just like my answer to the question above, this is all about making this series interesting. But don't worry; you'll understand what I mean soon enough…as long as you look for my next story!

**Who's [Gary's] mom?**

To be totally, completely, 100% percent honest…I don't know yet. I haven't really decided yet if she's totally out of the picture (think Belle & Scrooge from A Christmas Carol) or if she'll end up playing a bigger role…

* * *

It seems like a lot of you are interested in Gary…which is a very good thing. I hope to begin the next story very soon (at lest quicker than I managed to get this posted)!

Please review!!!


End file.
